User talk:Darth Storm
Hi Darth Storm -- we are excited to have Dragon Age as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 21:48, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hey Darth Storm. I saw your edit message/comment when you moved Dragon Age back to Main Page. I pretty much reverted that to where the "main page" is titled Dragon Age Wiki. We do this on a lot of wikis for what's called SEO (search engine optimization). That means that we want to drive as much traffic to the wiki as possible, so when someone googles "Dragon Age" or "Dragon Age wiki", our wiki will be higher on the list of results if the main page is titled Dragon Age Wiki compared to Main Page. For anyone who visits the wiki using a link that doesn't go to Dragon Age Wiki (such as a direct link to a specific article) and wants to see the main page by entering Main Page in the search bar, he/she will be redirected to Dragon Age Wiki, as you can see. Oh, and I also uploaded a logo and set the skin to Monaco Brick for now, as you can also see. =) If you have any questions or concerns, just drop me a message. I know this game is a long way off, but it's definitely on our list of important game wikis for 2009, so we (the Wikia Gaming Team) will be putting some effort into pimping it out in the coming weeks/months. JoePlay (talk) 23:27, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Darth, how goes it? What is new in the land of Dragon Age? Just wanted to drop by and let you know that the gaming team is here to help out, and if you let us know what you would like to work on, we can support you :). It might be worth capitalizing on the buzz from the novels coming out... Cheers! -- Doug (talk) 17:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey Darth. I hear you need some help with making templates for characters, locations and the like. If you've seen templates at another wiki that you like the look of, point me to them and I'll create them here. If you haven't looked around, that's fine. I can show you some examples if you want. Just let me know. I'm confident that Dragon Age will be a great game, so we (the Wikia Gaming team) will do whatever it takes to make this wiki a top-notch resource for it. Then when the game is released, we'll spread the word to as many places as we can. JoePlay (talk) 23:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC) New Community Darth, We have some traction within the Dragon Age Forum, and have picked up two great editors we would like to promote to admins to help out with the expected rush. Check out their contribs Selty and Maria Caliban and stop by and say hi when you get a chance :) :Also, on an unrelated topic, we have created our first version of user badges. We're rolling them out to only a handful of wikis at the moment to get feedback, and thought DA might like to play around with them. I'll post about it on the forum and main page. Cheers -- Doug (talk) 17:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back I'd wondered what had happened to the mysterious creator of this wiki, look forward to seeing you around. Loleil 22:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yes, something I'd been toying with (and I noticed you've done it partially for Gareth) is removing the templates and infoboxes from the characters who feature only in the novel, as it's not likely we are going to need a strategy to defeat someone who is already dead, or see what they look like in-game. Do you have any problems if I go ahead and change those characters' pages? Loleil 00:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Welcome back, Darth. Looking forward to working with you, as well.--Selty 05:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Also, as a side note, we definitely need help on the templates :P. --Selty 05:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Subcategorizing Could you take a look at Forum:Subcategorizing? Ausir(talk) 21:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Administrators Hi! I am writing because we are trimming down on the inactive admin list. You've been gone for a while and it looks like you're busy with other stuff. If you do come back for Dragon Age 2, drop by one the forums and we'll be glad to put you back on the admin track. And thanks for getting this wiki started. Couldn't have done it without you. -- 00:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC)